


Get Baked

by alchemic_rose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Chocobros - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friendship, Gen, Happy, High School, Surprise Party, Surprises, pre-roadtrip kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemic_rose/pseuds/alchemic_rose
Summary: Ignis is training to be Advisor to the future King of Lucis, a weapons expert, a chef, a babysitter, the Strategist, and being a goddamn adult. Graduating High School? No problem. Figuring out his friends are planning to surprise him? Help this man out.





	Get Baked

Ignis Scientia was a young man of many talents. Finishing high school through private studies, while juggling his training as future Advisor to the King, while currently acting as retainer to his future King, IN ADDITION to Crownsguard weapons training, not to mention finding time to pursue his own interests; Ignis ends up feeling as old as 45 instead of 18 most days. He is nearly finished with his Basic Academics, as today he was taking his final exams to “graduate”. Sure, there were things he was missing out on with the “normal” high school experience such as classmates, school events, school activity clubs, and such (he’d heard his fill from Noctis and Prompto) but in all honesty he felt he was past such juvenile activities. He sighed to himself, the voices of Noct and Prompto jeering in his head calling him an “old man” again. He holds no longing for a change in his upbringing, no sadness that he might have “missed out” on anything. If anything he’s glad he avoided all the unnecessary drama that comes from cramming a bunch of teenagers in a singular building for 6 or 8 hours a day. Gods he was sounding like an old man again.

“If you keep frowning like that your face will stay that way.”

Ignis smoothed his expression and looked up to Gladio as he sauntered his way down the corridor towards him.

“I’m afraid it’s already too late for you.” He countered in a cool tone.

Gladiolus barked out a short laugh and shoved Ignis’ shoulder before leaning against the wall next to him. 

“Exam day huh, then you’re free from this government ordained academics bullshit. You relieved?”

“I’ll be relieved once the exams are over, it is not wise to go into a trial with a swelled head.”

Gladio rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure, whatever Iggy. Wish you the best, I know it’ll be a walk in the park for you.”

Gladiolus had passed the exam a year prior being a year older than Ignis, and had given him some advice on the exam. (As if he felt Ignis needed it) 

“Thank you for your vote of confidence Gladiolus.” Ignis responded with a wry smile before glancing at his watch.

“I’ll leave you to your test prep, be seeing you at Noct’s later, yeah?”

Ignis sighed, “As always, staying for dinner I presume?”

“You know it.”

“Later then.”

Gladio threw a half tattooed arm up in farewell before walking towards the training rooms, leaving Ignis to gather his thoughts before his exams.

******************************************************  
It wasn’t until late in the evening that Ignis was rushing to Noctis’ apartment from the Citadel. He was late, and out of the things that perturbed him the most, tardiness was near the top of his list. But Noctis had insisted he needed a VERY specific document from his father’s library, and then Gladio had asked him to bring a copy a schedule of the new Crownsguard training schedule the a SIMPLY didn’t have time to get himself for some reason, and THEN Prompto texted him asking if he could pick up some new Polaroids on his way to Noct’s apartment. To say he felt harried, especially after taking a 6 hour exam he KNEW they knew about, was a bit of an understatement. 

He pulled into Noct’s complex and pressed the garage key code with a bit more force then necessary. He sat in the car for a bit, taking a moment to breathe and collect his thoughts. He would apologize for being late, get dinner going, and then leave as soon as he was able to in favor of getting the well-earned sleep he felt he deserved. At this point he was even tempted to leave the dirty dishes to complete the next day if that meant leaving to his bed sooner. 

He sent a brief text to Noct notifying him of his arrival, and then gathered his things. With shuffling steps he walked to Noct’s apartment, pressing his cardkey to the door which swung open with a gentle nudge of his arm. The door swung shot behind him as he paused in the surprisingly dark entryway. The apartment was oddly quiet… and smelled vaguely of burnt food. Apprehension rose within him and he opened his mouth to call Noctis’ name in concern when the lights suddenly flicked on and he was assaulted by noise. 

“CONGRATS ON GRADUATING IGGY!!”

His mouth dropped open in shock. In front of him stood his friends, Prompto jumping excitedly while swinging noisemakers, Gladio whooping and hollering with a smug smirk on his face, and Noct holding the ugliest cake Ignis has ever laid his eyes on with a bright smile lighting his normally broody features. Prompto rushed towards him, taking his bags from his hands while he stood utterly stunned at the chaos before him. 

“…what-“

“Hey Iggy, sorry for sending you on that wild goose chase for errands, although I do actually need these Polaroids.”

Gladio grunted, “Yeah, we had to buy some extra time because /someone/ decided to try and burn down his kitchen.”

“Wasn’t my fault someone pushed me to try a new recipe that involved more than boiling water…” Noctis mumbled under his breath, looking flustered as he shifted side to side still holding the cake.

Ignis overcame his shock and chuckled at his friends banter as he removed his shoes. He walked towards Noct, eyeing the confectionary disaster in his hands. 

“Might I enquire as to what type of confectionary… delight you’ve managed to concoct?”  
Gladio tries his best to muffle his laughter as Noct and Proms face’s flush.  
“It’s uh… a fun-fetti? Cake?” Noct stuttered

“Yeah! Uh with cream cheese frosting!! “Prompto added exuberantly.

Ignis stood before Noct who looked 5 seconds away from warping away WITH the cake which would be disastrous for the apartment floor’s integrity. Reaching forward he grabs at the fork haphazardly stuck in the cake and takes a bite. His eyebrows raise in surprise; store bought cake mix and icing for sure, but it tastes correctly baked and well blended. 

He looks at the nervous faces studying his own, awaiting “Judgement Day” knowing how the two younger boys tend to over-dramatize things. He smiles, “It tastes  
delicious. Thank you Noct, Prompto.”

The relief in their faces are blatantly apparent, Noctis offering a shy smile, and Prompto letting out a hearty ‘whoop!’

“Dinner is all set to go Iggy, just gotta plate everything and sit our asses down.” 

Ignis turns to Gladio, nodding his head. “Let’s get to it then, I imagine you all are hungry.”

“Wait! Uh! Lemme get a shot? We want to get pictures before we eat everything yeah?”

“Of course Prompto.” Ignis replies as he takes another forkful of cake and poses alongside Noct for a photo. 

As the flash goes off through the evening, the weariness that Ignis carried throughout the day melts away. He smiles, looking about Noct’s kitchen at his… friends. Yes, they are his friends no matter where their titles take them in the future. Completing high school will be the first of their many trials together, this he knows for certain. In this moment, he is content in knowing with all his heart that his friends have his back and he will do everything in his power to keep them safe.


End file.
